Cass & Dean
by barjy02
Summary: UA Destiel  Si tu veux, on peut être copains ?  , lui propose Dean en relâchant enfin sa main. Castiel opine et lui offre ce sourire qu'il n'aura jamais que pour lui. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Dean et Castiel ne sont plus copains. Bras autour de ses épaules, Dean le présente à sa mère, Mary Winchester, comme son meilleur ami pour la vie.


_**Je n'ai plus posté sur ce site depuis avril 2018 et «Nunky » et j'avoue que c'est avec une certaine émotion que je reviens vers vous en tant qu'auteur.**_

 _ **Écrire pour ce fandom m'a beaucoup manqué. Sans vouloir m'y attarder, 2018 fut vraiment une année de m*** qui a tout étouffé autour de moi même les mots.**_

 _ **C'est avec une réelle appréhension mais aussi un bonheur retrouvé que je vous offre ce long OS.**_

 _ **Chose étrange si il en est, ce retour se fait via un univers que j'étais la première à fuir : la School fic.**_

 _ **Je ne sais si c'est le montage qui m'a inspiré ou l'envie de revenir aux sources qui m'ont dicté les mots, mais une chose est sûre, j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à poser cette histoire.**_

 _ **J'avais l'impression de me réapproprier ces personnages que j'aime tant et que la série s'obstine à vouloir « abîmer » (avis tout personnel).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire et que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier ma béta et amie, Cha qui n'a jamais cessé de croire en moi, envers et contre tout.**_

 _ **Ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont continué à donner vie à ma page et mes histoires malgré mon « absence ».**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _._

 _Pre-school_

.

Quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, Castiel venait de fêter ses cinq ans.

.

Sa mère, l'austère Naomi Novak, est venue le déposer, comme un colis trop encombrant, devant les grilles de l'école, refusant de l'accompagner plus avant. Elle estime qu'il est en âge de se débrouiller seul.

.

Affublé d'un petit trench-coat gris foncé, d'un pantalon de lin et d'une chemise blanche, Castiel a tout d'un petit homme qu'il n'est pas.

Il reste là plusieurs minutes sans que personne ne semble s'inquiéter de voir un enfant haut comme trois pommes abandonné devant une porte close.

.

Une heure plus tard, Karen, son institutrice de maternel arrive et le retrouve transit de froid, droit comme I. À ses pieds, un petit sac qui contient sa boîte à tartines et son berlingot de lait. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que le départ de sa mère.

Parce que chez les Novak, on obéit.

.

Karen se présente avant de le prendre par la main et de le diriger vers sa classe. Il la suit, silencieux. Elle le fait s'asseoir en lui promettant de revenir très vite.

Castiel croise les mains sur ses cuisses et attend, docile.

Karen est de retour, comme promis, et pose un mug à l'effigie de Winnie devant lui. Il observe longuement le contenu de la tasse avant de lever ses immenses yeux bleus vers elle. Il penche la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

.

Castiel n'a jamais bu de chocolat chaud. Le matin, c'est un verre de lait et une tartine de confiture. Rien d'autre. Rien de plus.

Karen voit la peur voiler son doux visage. Elle a lu son dossier, elle sait qu'il ne souffre d'aucune allergie. Elle l'incite d'un vague mouvement de la main à boire le contenu de la tasse.

Timidement, il saisit l'anse, les doigts de sa main libre crispés sur le tissu de son pantalon. Le sourire de Karen le rassure.

.

Elle attend calmement alors que la porte s'ouvre sur les premiers parents et élèves. Castiel redresse tout doucement le menton et lui offre un léger sourire cerné d'une moustache brune.

« Merci, madame », en reposant la tasse et se levant.

Elle lui essuie la bouche du bout du pouce et le laisse s'éloigner.

.

Il se dirige vers le fond de la classe, près du meuble à jouets, retire son imper aux manches trop longues et le dépose sur le dossier de sa chaise. Karen ne le quitte pas des yeux tout en saluant ses bruyants élèves.

« Bonj' m'dame »

« Bonjour, Dean », avec une étincelle dans le regard.

.

Castiel fixe une tache sur la table.

Il sursaute quand des pieds de chaise grincent à sa droite. Il se tourne. Face à lui un garçon, à peu près du même âge que lui, le scrute avec curiosité. Son visage est constellé de taches de rousseur et ses yeux verts pétillent de malice.

« Salut », en s'asseyant. « T'es nouveau ? »

Castiel se contente de hocher la tête.

« Cool… J'm'appelle Dean Winchester. Mon papa est le meilleur mécanicien de la ville et ma maman fait les meilleurs tartes aux pommes de tout le monde entier. », en lui tendant la main.

Castiel hésite et puis lève lentement la sienne que Dean s'empresse de serrer.

« T'es qui ? »

« Je m'appelle Castiel Novak », articulant chaque mot. « Mon père est pasteur et ma mère est secrétaire de direction. », sur un ton qui sent la leçon apprise par cœur.

« Il est drôle ton prénom », sans moquerie aucune.

« C'est le nom d'un ange », marmonne-t-il, penaud.

« Classe », s'extasie Dean. « Si tu veux, on peut être copains ? », lui propose-t-il en relâchant enfin sa main.

Castiel opine et lui offre ce sourire qu'il n'aura jamais que pour lui. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Dean et Castiel ne sont plus copains.

.

Bras autour de ses épaules, Dean le présente à sa mère, Mary Winchester, comme son meilleur ami pour la vie.

Naomi arrive 45 minutes plus tard, engoncée dans son tailleur noir, chignon serré et visage fermé.

Elle ordonne à son fils de la suivre d'un geste du menton.

Il se cale sur le siège arrière de la Mercedes, attache sa ceinture et regarde défiler le paysage. Lawrence ne ressemble en rien à Détroit, mais ce n'est pas grave. Castiel sourit à son reflet.

Il a un meilleur ami pour la vie.

.

.

 _Elementary School_

 _._

La Mercedes s'arrête devant les grilles de l'école. La portière-arrière s'ouvre et Castiel en descend.

À peine celle-ci refermée, la voiture redémarre, le laissant seul sur le trottoir. Il la regarde s'éloigner, son cartable à la main.

« Salut, Cass », fait une voix enjouée derrière lui.

« Hello, Dean », en se retournant.

Dean qui sourit et l'attrape aussitôt par la main pour le tirer derrière lui. Il le traîne jusqu'au préau où les autres les attendent à l'abri du vent et de la grisaille.

Dean a plein d'amis.

Son sourire bravache, son humour potache et son physique d'enfant star l'ont rendu populaire. Seul Castiel sait que derrière ce masque de boute-en-train se cache la peur de l'abandon et le besoin d'exister dans le regard des autres, à défaut d'exister dans celui de son père.

Depuis la mort de Mary quelques années plus tôt, John n'est plus guère présent pour ses enfants. Dean prétend qu'il travaille trop. Castiel connaît la vérité, mais garde le silence. Dean sait qu'il sait, mais fait comme si de rien n'était.

Son ami est incapable de mentir et lui ne veut pas qu'on brise ses fragiles illusions.

.

Demain, Dean aura huit ans et son père lui a promis d'être présent à la fête d'anniversaire que lui ont organisé Bobby et sa femme, Ellen.

Il a invité tous ses copains de classe ainsi que Jo, sa voisine.

Castiel l'aime bien, mais ne peut empêcher le bleu de ses yeux de tempêter quand elle s'approche trop près de Dean. Trop souvent.

.

La sonnerie les fait tous s'éparpiller. Seuls Ash et Castiel restent aux côtés de Dean. Ils partagent la même classe depuis le _first grade._

Les corridors sont envahis de bottines enneigées posées sur des tapis. C'est en chaussettes que la plupart des élèves suivent les cours.

Celles de Dean sont noires et blanches. Celles de Castiel sont bleu ciel. Sous le pupitre, leurs pieds se collent, naturellement.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, Dean n'aime pas qu'on envahisse son espace personnel sans y être autorisé.

Castiel est sa seule exception. De toute manière, cette notion étant complètement abstraite pour son ami, Dean n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

.

C'est dimanche.

Tous les copains sont là, excepté Castiel. En début d'après-midi, la Mercedes le dépose devant la maison des Winchester.

Il presse contre sa poitrine son précieux trésor. Sa mère a beau l'abandonner devant des grilles fermées, elle ne l'autorise cependant pas à sortir seul. Il a dû demander à son frère, Gabriel, d'aller acheter le cadeau de son ami à sa place en échange de quelques dollars de bonbons.

Les friandises sont interdites chez les Novak et le cadeau qu'il s'apprête à offrir à son ami est proscrit entre leurs murs.

Bobby l'accueille d'un franc sourire.

« Bonjour, monsieur Singer. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, bonhomme ? », grogne-t-il pour la forme.

Il ébouriffe les cheveux rebelles de Castiel et le laisse entrer.

Il ne fait pas deux pas que Dean surgit dans le salon.

« Cass, on attendait plus que toi pour briser la pinata. »

« Hello, Dean », avec ce sourire dont son ami ne se lasse pas. « Bon anniversaire », en lui tendant son cadeau.

« Viens… Pose-le là », en indiquant la petite console à l'entrée. « On les ouvrira quand mon père sera arrivé. », en attrapant son ami par la manche de son trench.

Castiel croise le visage inquiet et plein d'appréhension de Bobby. Il se laisse entraîner par son ami sans pour autant lâcher le vieil homme des yeux.

Bobby tente de le rassurer d'un petit rictus dans sa barbe qui ne fait qu'accroître ses craintes.

Castiel a toujours su lire dans les silences.

.

Tous les invités sont dans le jardin, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux pour échapper à la morsure du vent glacial de janvier.

Ce sont sous les rires, les directives et les encouragements que Dean, bandeau sur les yeux, tente de briser l'âne en papier mâché à coups de manche à balai.

Quand après plusieurs minutes, il y parvient, ce sont des dizaines d'enfants qui se précipitent sur les friandises qui tombent en cascade au sol.

Dean arrache son bandeau et se rue à quatre-pattes pour tenter de sauver ce qui peut l'être.

Castiel, lui, n'a pas bougé, mais il rit et s'amuse de les voir se chamailler. Il rit de plus en plus depuis qu'il fréquente les Winchester. Tout est si différent ici. Tout est si loin de son univers rigoriste.

.

Puis, soudain, le bruit d'un moteur que Dean reconnaît immédiatement fait écho aux rires enfantins. Il se relève d'un bond, les joues rosies par le froid.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers Bobby dont les sourcils se sont froncés sous la visière de sa casquette.

Le moteur tourne depuis plusieurs secondes. Les rires s'évanouissent, peu à peu.

« Reste-là », ordonne-t-il à Dean. « Ellen, détache la pinata. Les pattes sont encore pleines de bonbons. », relançant l'excitation chez les jeunes invités.

Seul Dean demeure silencieux. Castiel s'approche, seulement Jo le devance, le stoppant dans son geste. Mais Dean la repousse, un peu sèchement, blessant son amie qui retourne auprès des autres, tête basse.

Ses orbes verts s'ancrent dans ceux de son ami.

.

La porte du salon s'ouvre sur un John passablement éméché, accueilli par un Bobby ayant peine à garder son calme.

« Tu es ivre ? », glacial.

« Je suis… là… comme promis… C'est l'anniversaire de… de mon gamin », bafouille-t-il. « Et je ne suis pas…ivre. », s'avançant en titubant.

Bobby se place sur son chemin.

« Il est hors de question que tu te montres dans cet état devant ses camarades de classe », fulmine-t-il.

« Je… je veux voir mon…fils… J'ai un cadeau pour lui… », en fouillant, malhabile, la poche de sa veste en cuir. « Pousse-toi d'là ! D'abord, je suis chez… chez moi ici », en tentant de l'écarter, en vain.

« Monte dessaouler dans ta chambre… Tu le lui donneras quand tu seras en état de le faire. », en indiquant l'escalier qui mène au premier.

« Dean, fiston », alors que son regard passe au-dessus de l'épaule Bobby.

.

Son fils se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, avec à sa droite Castiel et ses fichus yeux bleus qui semblent transpercer l'âme de John.

« T'avais promis », siffle Dean.

« Et j'ai tenu ma…promesse, fils », en repoussant Bobby qui cette fois obtempère. « Bon… anniversaire », en s'effondrant littéralement à ses pieds. « J'ai... J'ai un cadeau pour toi. », en fouillant une nouvelle fois sa poche.

Castiel frôle la main de son ami qui la serre d'emblée dans la sienne. John le voit, renifle de dédain, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

« Tiens », en attrapant la main libre de son fils pour y glisser une bague. « C'était celle de… ta mère… Elle est un peu abîmée… L'incendie… », semblant soudain dégrisé par ses souvenirs lointains et pourtant encore si vifs dans son esprit.

« John ? », gronde Bobby.

« Merci », répond Dean, les larmes aux yeux, oscillant entre colère et chagrin.

John tente de lui tapoter l'épaule mais, trop ivre, perd l'équilibre et manque d'emporter son fils dans sa chute.

Castiel l'écarte en tirant son ami vers lui. John se retrouve à quatre pattes, entre rire et hoquet.

Bobby expire bruyamment avant de l'attraper par le col pour le redresser.

« Va retrouver tes copains, gamin », en emportant son père qui baragouine des mots inaudibles. « Ils t'attendent pour ouvrir les cadeaux », en lui indiquant du menton la table basse du salon remplie de présents.

.

Dean suit du regard les deux hommes qui grimpent, vaille que vaille, les marches. Entre un John qui s'excuse et un Bobby qui le rabroue.

Il essuie rageusement de sa manche les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

« Dean ? », s'enquiert Castiel.

Celui-ci ne lui répond pas et relâche sa main.

.

Une fois la porte refermée sur le dernier invité, Dean remercie Bobby et Ellen et leur annonce qu'il ne veut plus jamais qu'on fête son anniversaire.

.

JAMAIS.

.

Il glisse la bague de sa mère déformée par le feu dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Embrasse son petit frère qui dort dans son lit à barreaux.

Puis redescend dans le salon. Bobby et Ellen ont tout rangé avant de partir. Il ne reste que les cadeaux déballés avec des sourires feints et le cœur en charpie.

Il note soudain qu'il en reste un, abandonné sur la table du hall.

Celui de Castiel…

C'est assis au bord de son lit qu'il se décide à l'ouvrir.

.

Batman, l'ultime opus du dernier arc, en version collector et cartonnée. Dean en caresse la couverture avec vénération.

Son regard s'égare sur le tiroir de la table de chevet. Sur les images de son père ivre mort et sur cette main qui le retient.

Seul, à l'abri de tous, il étouffe ses larmes dans son oreiller.

.

.

 _Middle School_

.

Dean a douze ans. Charmeur, joyeux-drille, un rien roublard, au sourire ravageur. Contrairement à ce que son attitude pourrait laisser à penser, Dean est un bon élève.

C'est une promesse qu'il a faite à son père quand celui-ci s'est décidé à se reprendre en main quelques jours après le désastre de son dernier anniversaire.

John ne boit plus, mais il n'est pas plus présent ni plus causant pour autant.

Lui et son aîné partagent cependant une passion commune qui maintient en survie ce qui reste de leur lien : la mécanique.

Dean passe ses samedis après-midi à l'atelier, mains dans la graisse et le cambouis. Ce sont les seules fois où il parvient à éveiller un semblant de fierté dans le regard éteint de son père.

Ce sont ces moments-là qu'il recherche chaque jour avec une obstination aveugle.

.

Une fois le seuil de la maison familiale franchie, Dean perd un peu de cette innocence retrouvée sur les bancs de l'école. Il redevient l'adulte responsable qu'il ne devrait pas être à cet âge. Depuis que Bobby et Ellen ont déménagé dans la ville voisine, lui seul s'occupe de son cadet. Sam, neuf ans, sa fierté à lui.

Il l'aide à faire ses devoirs et prépare le dîner pendant que le plus jeune prend sa douche. Ils avalent ce même dîner devant un épisode des Simpsons ou de Batman. Sam aura peut-être la chance de croiser son père avant d'aller dormir.

Mais si Sam a fini par se faire une raison, ce n'est pas le cas de son aîné qui continue d'espérer le retour de son _héros._ Lui qui est le sien aux yeux de son cadet.

.

Castiel a bientôt treize ans. Bien que socialement maladroit, il a su se faire une place parmi la bande d'amis de Dean. C'est un cercle plus fermé qu'il ne l'était en _elementary school_ mais d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Tout du moins au regard de ces jeunes adolescents qui en sont encore à se chercher une place dans ce monde d'adulte.

Le bleu de ses yeux a un peu perdu de sa naïveté. Gabriel, son frère aîné, a claqué la porte de la demeure familiale quelques mois plus tôt et n'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Pas même à son cadet. Castiel le vit comme un abandon.

Tout cela a réveillé ses doutes et ses questionnements. Castiel se sent à l'étroit dans ce corps dont il tente de maîtriser les désirs et les émotions.

Un visage impassible qui dissimule mal son mal-être.

Castiel est une _abomination_.

.

Dean et lui ne sont plus dans la même classe, mais se sont assurés de choisir les mêmes cours complémentaires. Castiel s'est mis à la mécanique et Dean à l'astronomie. Choix qui avaient provoqué à l'époque l'hilarité de leurs copains et copines.

Ils partagent leur repas, leurs pauses et leurs silences.

À la fin des cours, c'est à deux qu'ils attendent Sam et à trois qu'ils rentrent. Naomi ne prend plus le temps ni de déposer et encore moins de venir chercher son fils. Quant aux jeunes Winchester, ils ont appris depuis longtemps à se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens.

Les rares fois où il arrive à Castiel de croiser John, ce dernier bien qu'affable et poli demeure distant et méfiant. Il cherche encore à comprendre pourquoi le fils d'une famille aussi stricte et intégriste que les Novak tolère que leur cadet soit ami avec celui d'un mécanicien veuf, alcoolique et qui plus est agnostique.

.

C'est au _8_ _th_ _grade_ que Dean présente à tout son groupe son officielle petite amie, Cassie Robinson.

C'est au _8_ _th_ _grade_ que Castiel fait connaissance avec Meg Masters.

.

Les amis s'éloignent, se perdent un peu de vue. Dean est tellement pris dans la routine de son bonheur tout neuf qu'il ne voit pas Castiel se perdre chaque jour un peu plus dans ses pensées sombres.

Durant tout ce temps, Meg reste fidèle à sa licorne. Elle sait pourtant que _Clarence_ ne sera jamais sien. Elle connaît la nature de ses doutes et des tourments. Elle sait qui est sa licorne à lui, même si ce dernier reste aveugle à l'évidence, pendu au cou d'une Cassie devenue la seule autorisée à briser son espace personnel.

Cassie qui passe ces dimanches chez Dean alors que Castiel se voit obligé de passer les siens entre messes et repas familiaux glaciaux. La jalousie le ronge, mais il demeure impassible.

Dean ne coupe cependant pas les ponts avec _son meilleur ami pour la vie_. Ils continuent à réviser ensemble plusieurs soirs par semaine, à partager leurs pauses et leurs silences, même si ceux-ci sont plus lourds que ceux d'hier.

Les mains qui se nouent et les chaussettes qui se touchent ne sont plus que de lointains souvenirs.

Quelques mains sur l'épaule et tapes amicales dans le dos sont devenus les seuls contacts que Dean s'autorise.

Il y a de la défiance dans ces gestes pourtant anodins.

.

Castiel vient de fêter ses quatorze ans. Quand il arrive à l'école ce jour-là, Dean sait que quelque chose de grave a dû se produire.

Le visage de son ami est crispé et le bleu voilé.

« Cass, buddy ? » s'enquiert-il aussitôt.

« Hello, Dean », de cette voix rauque et basse devenue sienne.

« T'as une gueule épouvantable ! », tentant de dédramatiser une situation dont il ne connaît encore ni les tenants ni les aboutissants.

« J'ai… désobéi. », poings qui se serrent dans les poches de son trench-coat beige.

« Cass. », d'une voix atone.

Parce que Dean sait ce que cela signifie. Ce n'est pas la première fois cette année qu'il doit prendre soin de son ami, même si ce dernier a tenté en vain de le lui cacher. Meg, elle, s'y est refusée. Elle sait que seul Dean pourra l'aider.

« Viens. » lui ordonne-t-il en tournant le dos aux grilles du collège.

Castiel reste campé sur sa position.

« Okay… Bouge pas de là… J'arrive. », résigné.

Castiel le voit s'éloigner et rejoindre un des surveillants qui fait le pied de grue au milieu de la cour.

Il voit l'homme se tourner vers lui puis hocher la tête. Il sort un carnet de sa poche et griffonne quelques mots, arrache la page et la tend à Dean.

.

Cassie observe le manège depuis le préau. Depuis quelques semaines, elle a mis fin à leur relation.

Elle le regrette. Dean est son premier amour et elle est le sien, mais ils sont de moins en moins là l'un pour l'autre.

Elle consacre tout son temps libre à la danse. De son côté, Dean passe, de plus en plus souvent, le sien à seconder son père à l'atelier. Le peu qui lui reste est dédié à son cadet, même si Sam n'en a plus vraiment besoin. Mais nécessité n'a pas de loi.

Dean, ce frère, ce héros, la fierté de son petit frère.

Dean court prévenir la bande près du vieux chêne. Des accolades, des tapes sur les épaules et Dean vient le rejoindre.

« On rentre. », en lui plantant sous le nez l'autorisation de sortie du surveillant.

« Dean », qui sonne comme un – _il ne fallait pas_ – _._

« La ferme, Cass. », en l'obligeant à le suivre.

.

Gabriel a repris contact avec lui. Ils échangent via le net. Naomi l'a découvert en fouillant son historique. Elle a lu leurs échanges. Les doutes de Castiel. Les conseils mal avisés et pervertis de son aîné.

Furieuse, elle a menacé son fils de finir dans les entrailles de la terre, de brûler en enfer. De déshonorer sa famille, de faire honte à son père.

De les couvrir d'opprobre aux yeux de la communauté si cela venait à se savoir.

.

Châtiments et sermons.

Castiel ne sait plus quoi penser ni être. Comme chaque fois, il accepte la sanction. Espère que celle-ci le remette sur le droit chemin.

Mais les mains délicates de Dean qui soignent son dos meurtri par le martinet ne font que renforcer ce qui est devenu pour lui une certitude : son homosexualité.

Assis à califourchon sur la chaise de la salle de bains, menton calé sur ses avant-bras, il retient son souffle et refuse de croiser le regard de son ami dans le miroir qui leur fait face.

Il ne veut pas qu'il sache. Parce que Castiel ne sait pas taire les non-dits qui traversent ses orbes.

.

.

 _High School_ _:_ _Sophomore year_

.

Un nouveau membre s'est rajouté à leur petit groupe après Ash, Charlie, Garth, Kevin et Meg. Il s'appelle Benny Lafitte, un natif de La Nouvelle-Orléans, fraîchement débarqué dans la classe de Dean.

Il est bisexuel et n'en a pas honte. Dès les premiers jours, il ne cache pas son intérêt pour son camarade aux yeux verts. Dean a tôt fait de repousser gentiment ses avances en soulignant qu'il ne mange pas de ce pain-là. Benny a paru surpris, mais ne s'en est pas offusqué. Il a éclaté de rire en levant les mains en forme de reddition.

Depuis, il n'a de cesse de vouloir faire sortir Castiel de ses gonds en le poussant à se révéler, parce qu'au premier regard échangé, il a _su_. Mais ce dernier refuse de céder aux attaques et reste imperturbable, tout du moins le laisse-t-il paraître.

.

Jusqu'au jour où Dean leur présente Lisa Braeden. Meg échange une œillade furtive avec Benny avant de se tourner vers Castiel. Droit comme un I, mains perpétuellement plantées dans les poches de son éternels trench-coat, il ne faut pas être devin pour deviner la nature de l'ombre qui ternit son regard.

Tête baissée, Benny sourit sous sa casquette tout en déracinant les mauvaises herbes qui poussent entre les dalles de la cour du bout de ses chaussures.

Tous se quittent après les salutations d'usage, les « bienvenue » et autres platitudes du genre. Meg, d'une frappe sur le biceps de Benny, lui donne son accord.

Il reste à côté de Castiel qui n'a pas décroché un mot de toute la pause, excepté un bonjour étouffé à l'égard de cette Lisa qui n'a pas semblé en prendre ombrage.

« Avec un peu plus de couilles, c'est toi qui aurait pu être à sa place », balance Benny avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

« La ferme », gronde Castiel, les poings fermés.

« J'admets qu'il a plutôt bon goût… Elle est vachement jolie et sympa en plus. », rajoute-t-il, railleur.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer », d'une voix trop basse.

« Ou quoi ? », en lui faisant face. « Hein… Ou quoi, Cassy ? » insiste-t-il avec hargne.

« Laisse-moi passer. », en tentant de le contourner pour se rendre en cours.

« Pas question », en posant à plat sa main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer. « Pas maintenant que j'ai réussi à ébranler le beau masque que voilà », en relevant sa main pour lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts. « Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce que cet imbécile rate. », chuchote-t-il, concupiscent, au creux de son oreille. « Tu vaux mille fois sa Lisa. », en lui embrassant la nuque.

.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Ce sont des années de frustration, de colère et de douleur qui éclatent dans un hurlement animal.

Castiel le repousse violemment avant de lui asséner une droite qui leur arrache à tous deux un cri de douleur.

Les coups pleuvent et Benny ne les rend pas. Il se contente d'en esquiver quelques-uns ou d'en parer d'autres. Sa fureur rend Castiel aveugle. Il frappe, mais tout ce que son camarade voit, ce sont les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Ce moment d'inattention lui vaut une deuxième droite qui le fait tituber et tomber sur ses fesses.

Le trench-coat prenant le vent, Benny le voit fondre sur lui. Il n'a pas le temps cette fois de parer les coups. Castiel à cheval sur lui frappe et frappe.

« La ferme… La ferme… », comme une litanie sans fin.

Puis il suspend son poing, horrifié par ce qu'il vient de faire.

« Benny ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends…Vas-y », lui offrant son visage tuméfié en pâture. « De toute manière, il est trop tard. », grimaçant un sourire teinté de tristesse.

Castiel relève les yeux. Ils sont plusieurs à le toiser, pétrifiés devant ce surprenant spectacle. Quand il croise celui du surveillant en chef, les mots de Benny prennent tout leur sens.

« C'était le seul moyen, mon pote… Je suis désolé », en se redressant en position assise.

« Mais… » bafouille un Castiel tétanisé.

« Cass ? »

Il se retourne lentement. Dean se tient à quelques pas de lui avec un air déboussolé, main de Lisa dans la sienne.

« Buddy ? » répète-t-il, incrédule.

Castiel se relève doucement. Il remet de l'ordre dans sa tenue pour tenter de reprendre contenance avant se pencher vers Benny, main tendue. La prise est douloureuse sur les phalanges blessées, mais tout ce qui importe à Castiel en cet instant, c'est le pardon que ce geste implique.

Le surveillant l'attend. Dans quelques minutes, il appellera ses parents.

.

Castiel a seize ans. Sa vie vient de basculer.

.

.

 _High School_ _:_ _Junior year_ _._

.

Presque deux mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Castiel a disparu dans l'heure qui a suivi la fin du précédent cycle et n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis. Plus rien n'a été pareil suite à son altercation avec Benny.

Il n'est plus jamais rentré avec eux après l'école, sa mère s'étant assurée que quelqu'un vienne le chercher à la sortie des cours chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

Ils ne se côtoyaient plus qu'au réfectoire. Durant les pauses, Castiel restait confiné à l'intérieur pour réviser ses leçons. Une exigence de Naomi à laquelle le directeur avait plié, tout fervent pratiquant et paroissien fidèle des offices du pasteur Novak qu'il était.

Castiel n'en a jamais voulu à Benny et, étonnamment, depuis ce jour, ils se sont considérablement rapprochés. Dean n'a pas vu cela d'un bon œil. Meg ne ratait pas une occasion pour insinuer qu'il était _juste_ jaloux, ce qu'à quoi Dean répondait, blessant, qu'il avait déjà sa licorne _lui,_ en serrant Lisa contre lui.

Meg en roulait les yeux d'exaspération. Lisa, sa fameuse licorne, elle, n'était pas dupe.

.

Une énorme berline noir apparaît. Dean se détache de la grille à laquelle il s'est adossé.

La porte arrière s'ouvre sur un Castiel au visage aussi austère que celui de sa mère. Le sourire de Dean s'efface dans la seconde.

Il y a quelque chose de changé dans l'attitude de son ami. Une froideur anormale et un dédain dans son port de tête qui fait froid dans le dos.

« Hey Cass », en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Bonjour, Dean », en hochant la tête.

« Je suis trop content de te revoir, mec. », en le serrant dans ses bras.

Castiel ne répond pas à l'étreinte.

« Cass, ça va ? », en reculant tout en lui tenant les épaules.

« Très bien, merci », d'une voix blanche et monocorde.

« O… Okay », en relâchant sa prise.

La voiture n'a toujours pas quitté son emplacement.

Castiel s'écarte, contourne Dean et franchit les grilles ouvertes du Lycée. Laissant Dean à l'arrière sans lui décocher le moindre regard. La voiture redémarre.

.

Dean sent sa gorge se nouer. Il s'en veut de se laisser toucher par l'indifférence de son ami. Mais ce garçon froid et sans vie qui vient de lui faire face n'est pas son Castiel.

Il se gifle intérieurement d'avoir de telles pensées.

Il se gifle souvent depuis quelques semaines. Depuis l'absence et le silence de son ami, et le manque qu'il ressentait, même en étant dans les bras de Lisa ou couché sous un capot de voiture.

.

Ils partagent la même classe cette fois. Dean a rembarré sans douceur le jeune garçon timide qui a eu le malheur de prendre place sur le banc à la gauche de Castiel. Ce dernier le fustige du regard avant d'ôter son trench-coat et de le poser sur son sac à dos.

La journée se déroule sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre les deux amis. Dean essaie d'entamer plusieurs fois la conversation, mais Castiel se contente de répondre par monosyllabes en évitant soigneusement son regard, ce que ne manque pas de noter Dean.

.

Castiel ferme son casier et tombe nez à nez avec Dean, épaule calée sur la porte du sien.

« Maintenant, tu vas me cracher le morceau», visage fermé en se redressant. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances d'été ? Je te reconnais plus, mec ! », se désole-t-il. « J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? J'ai oublié la date de notre première rencontre ? », tente-t-il d'ironiser.

Il voit le tic sur la lèvre de Castiel à ces simples mots.

« Parle-moi… Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider. Je suis ton ami, mec… Les amis, c'est fait pour ça. », en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, Dean. », impassible. « J'ai appris ma leçon… Je me dois d'abord de servir ma famille… Lui obéir et l'honorer… Ils passent avant tout… Ils passent avant toi. »

Il jette son sac à dos sur son épaule et enfouie ses mains dans ses poches.

« Sur ce… On m'attend. », en lui tournant le dos et s'éloignant.

.

« Merde ! » lâche un Ash abasourdi. « Il est passé où notre Castiel ? C'est quoi ce truc ? », en se plaçant à la droite de Dean.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais je compte bien le découvrir… Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est à cause de sa salope de mère. »

« Dean… Blasphème », le rabroue Kevin qui vient de les rejoindre.

« Va te faire foutre avec tes conneries de bigot… C'est vraiment pas le moment. », contenant mal sa colère.

« Ils ont dû trouver un moyen de le faire plier. », poursuit Benny, désabusé. « Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, tout compte fait », en lorgnant vers Meg.

« On peut savoir à quelle idée foireuse vous faites allusion tous les deux ? » s'énerve Dean, les yeux toujours fixés sur la direction prise par Castiel.

« Rien que tu sois prêt à entendre », rétorque Benny. « Mais avant d'aller secouer le panier, assure-toi de pouvoir en assumer les conséquences »

« Ça te dérangerait de parler dans un langage connu des mortels, Benny ? », répond Dean, à cran.

« Un jour, peut-être, _mon ami._ »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? », s'enquiert Charlie, en soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux.

« Lui et moi, on va avoir une petite discussion… Voilà ce qui va se passer… Il est hors de question que cette… », en se mordant la lèvre.

« Comme tu le sens... », balance Benny, sonnant la fin de leur petite réunion improvisée.

.

Le lendemain, Dean décide de mettre son plan à exécution. Il retient d'une main ferme Castiel à la fin du dernier cours de la matinée. Quand tous les élèves sont sortis, il se lève et va fermer la porte à double tour.

« On a à causer tous les deux. », de dos.

« On s'est déjà tout dit. », se levant à son tour.

« Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, Cass… Pas après dix ans… Meilleur ami pour la vie, tu te rappelles ? », en se retournant et s'adossant à la porte.

« On avait six ans, Dean. », yeux plantés sur son banc.

« Tu vois », en le pointant du doigt. « C'est à ce genre de truc que je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité… Depuis ton retour, tu évites me regarder droit dans les yeux, Pourquoi ? Qu'est-c'qui s'est putain de passé ? », en s'écartant de l'entrée d'une poussée.

« Rien… J'ai revu mes priorités, c'est tout. »

« Foutaises, Cass ! », en se ruant vers lui. « ET REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE », en l'obligeant à lever la tête d'une main sous son menton.

« Tu ne comprends pas. », d'une voix vacillante.

« Explique-moi. »

« NON », en le repoussant. « Fiche-moi la paix. »

« Tu peux toujours courir… Et t'avise pas de tirer d'ici avant d'avoir craché le morceau. », le retenant par la manche de sa chemise pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Laisse-moi », tentant de se défaire de sa prise.

« Tu ne peux pas les laisser te dicter ta vie, Cass ! Réagis, PUTAIN ! », en lâchant sa prise.

« Venant de toi, c'est _ironique_ », réplique-t-il, las.

« J'ai peut-être pas LA vie idéale, mais au moins, j'en ai une… MOI », sur la défensive.

Castiel se crispe et ses poings se ferment tandis qu'il cherche du regard son trench.

« Tu n'es pas seul… Je suis là, Cass. », d'une voix douce qu'il veut rassurante. « On est là », en indiquant la porte.

« Tu me demandes de choisir entre ma famille et to…vous ? », trébuchant sur les mots.

« Je te demande de redevenir le Cass que j'ai toujours connu… On en a traversé des épreuves tous les deux… On pourra traverser celles à venir, ensemble… comme avant… comme toujours. »

.

Et pour la première fois depuis son retour, Castiel plonge ses orbes dans ceux de Dean.

Il veut croire en cette promesse. Croire que Dean sera toujours là pour lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, Cass », en lui offrant un vrai sourire auquel Castiel répond de celui qu'il n'a jamais eu que pour lui.

.

Il est près de 22 heures quand la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison, suivie de coups légers sur la porte.

À moitié avachi sur son lit à lire un énième comics dédié à Batman, Dean jette un coup d'œil curieux à son réveil.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Les coups se font plus insistants.

Dean entend son père qui grommelle en sortant de la salle de bains. Il bondit de son lit pour le rejoindre.

Sam est déjà prêt à ouvrir.

« Sam », ordonne John en lui intimant de la main de s'éloigner, ce qu'il fait sans poser de question.

.

Sur le seuil de la maison, se tient Naomi, engoncée dans son éternel tailleur noir, le port altier, deux valises à ses pieds.

John note à la lueur de l'applique murale qu'elle a les yeux rougis, mais ce qui le fait reculer d'un pas, c'est le visage tuméfié de Castiel.

« Cass ? » s'alarme Dean en se ruant vers lui.

La main de son père sur son torse le retient d'aller plus avant.

« Vous me voyez navrée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais il s'agit ici d'un cas d'extrême urgence », en évitant de porter la moindre attention à son fils qui tremble sur ses jambes. « Mon mari et moi ne pouvons plus tolérer sa présence sous notre toit », avec un tremolo dans la voix. « Dieu en est témoin, nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour le _guérir_ », avec du dégoût plein la voix. « Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il reste mon fils et que… », minaude-t-elle.

« Ça suffit ! », claque John, furieux. « Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous fichez devant chez moi dans la seconde qui suit, j'appelle la police. », passant de Castiel, de plus en plus pâle, à sa mère aux lèvres trop pincées.

« Il a jeté l'opprobre sur notre famille. Il n'acceptera jamais de témoigner contre nous. », en redressant le menton, dédaigneuse. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'a plus sa place sous notre toit… Mais je suis assez réfractaire à l'idée de laisser mon fils errer dans tout Lawrence… Mon mari et moi avons une réputation à tenir et… »

« Dean », la coupe John, sèchement.

Il n'en faut pas plus à ce dernier pour se ruer vers son ami qui ne semblait attendre que cet instant pour lâcher prise. Dean l'attrape par les épaules tandis que Sam le maintient par la taille.

John attrape les deux valises, les balance à l'intérieur.

« Allez au diable… Vous me donnez envie de gerber », crache-t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Il perçoit le merci murmuré entre deux sanglots. Il se demande si elle pleure sur son fils ou sur sa _fameuse réputation,_ qui risque fort de se voir écornée dans les jours à venir.

Foi de Winchester.

.

« Pa' », fait un Dean affolé alors que Castiel vient de s'effondrer.

« Laissez-moi faire, les garçons », en le soulevant dans ses bras. « Dean… Appelle le docteur Mills, dis-lui que c'est urgent. »

« Mais … », en s'accrochant au visage en sang de son ami.

« Fais ce que je te dis », lui ordonne son père. « Et toi, Sammy, va devant et prépare le lit de ton frère. »

En moins de deux, le cadet a grimpé la volée de marche qui mène au premier.

Ce sont les larmes aux yeux que Dean téléphone au médecin.

.

 _Salope… Salope… Salope_

 _._

 _._

 _High School : Senior year_

.

Cela fait presque un an que Castiel vit chez les Winchester. Il partage la chambre de Dean dans laquelle John a installé un clic-clac offert par Bobby et Ellen.

Il a mis plusieurs semaines à se remettre de ses blessures, son père n'y ayant pas été de main morte quand son fils lui avait avoué son homosexualité.

Côtes fêlées, arcade sourcilière fendue, lèvre coupée, œil au beurre noir, hématomes sur tout le corps… Des coups de ceinture et de martinets dont il garde encore des cicatrices aux formes étranges.

Sam prétend que c'est un signe de Dieu. Le vrai… Castiel, lui, que c'était délibéré de la part de son père.

 _On dirait des ailes_ , avait-il dit en les découvrant, torse nu dans la salle de bains quelques mois plus tard.

Tout le monde sait, mais tous se taisent. Castiel aimerait le crier, mais il se dit que si personne n'en parle ouvertement, c'est parce que personne ne veut vraiment savoir.

Il a déjà perdu sa famille de chair. Castiel refuse de perdre sa famille de cœur.

Il n'a pas cependant pas eu besoin de faire son _coming-out_ devant ses amis. Benny s'en est chargé pour lui en ne quittant pas Dean des yeux.

 _« Un jour, peut-être, mon ami »,_ lui revient en mémoire.

Meg a allégé l'atmosphère en s'effondrant brusquement, front sur la table du réfectoire, pleurant sur sa licorne perdue. Tous avaient éclaté de rire, mais celui de Lisa s'était figé sur ses lèvres trop maquillées.

.

Dean et Castiel suivent les mêmes cours pour la dernière année.

Dean a envoyé sa demande à plusieurs _Junior College_ du Kansas. Il veut reprendre le flambeau paternel et se spécialiser dans les voitures anciennes, un marché plus lucratif, mais surtout un réel défi.

Quand il a reçu la première lettre d'admission, son père lui a offert les clefs de l'Impala. Ça ne valait pas un _je suis fier de toi,_ mais Dean s'en contentait largement. Tout est symbolique chez les Winchester. Il a accepté ce cadeau pour ce qu'il était : un non-dit.

.

De son côté, Castiel, bourse en main, a posé sa candidature dans différentes grandes écoles et universités en cursus langues et littératures anciennes. Il ne sait pas encore où tout cela le mènera, même si plusieurs débouchés l'intéressent.

.

Ce sont les vacances de Pâques. Contrairement aux autres années, les Winchester ne vont pas chez les Singer. John a décidé de fermer le garage durant une semaine pour passer un peu de temps avec ses garçons.

Castiel est absent les deux premiers jours pour un WE entre frères. Gabriel est de retour au pays pour raisons administratives. Le temps de remplir les formalités nécessaires et il retournera dans le Sud de la France, sa nouvelle terre d'accueil.

Dean et Lisa se sont séparés, au grand désarroi de John. Il reproche à son fils de ne pas s'être battu pour son couple. Dean ne dit rien. Il n'a que 18 ans après tout et tout l'avenir devant lui. Il est trop jeune pour se caser. Il a encore trop de choses à vivre pour se figer dans une relation qui ne l'épanouissait plus.

John profite de la présence de Jo, de retour du Texas où elle poursuit ses études, pour l'inviter à dîner. Dean n'a jamais regardé Jo autrement que comme une petite sœur, et voir son père jouer à l'entremetteur depuis sa rupture avec Lisa le met de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Même la pauvre Charlie y a eu droit. Elle a eu tôt fait de mettre sur les points sur les I avec sa franchise légendaire.

« J'voudrais pas vous décevoir, monsieur Winchester, mais moi je les préfère avec plus de poitrine et moins de couilles », en avalant sa part de tarte.

John en est resté sans voix jusqu'à son départ.

Heureusement, Sam est là pour détourner tous les sujets de conversation qui dérivent sur la vie intime de son frère. Des échanges de regards complices saisis tant par John que par Jo mettent fin à leurs tentatives désespérées de harponner le pauvre garçon.

.

Ce soir-là, après un ixième sermon de son paternel sur son incapacité à s'engager, Dean s'enferme dans sa chambre. Écouteurs sur les oreilles, Metallica hurlant sur ses doutes.

La musique finit par mourir et lui par s'endormir. Il est réveillé par les cris qui proviennent de la cuisine. Une nouvelle dispute vient d'éclater entre John et son cadet.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'être fier de son « plus si petit » frère. Il a ce courage que lui n'a plus, d'oser se rebeller contre les diktats de John.

À force de rechercher l'attention de son père, lui-même a fini par tout accepter. Parce que son père avait arrêté de boire pour lui. Parce que cela valait bien quelques concessions. Parce qu'il aimait son père malgré tous ses défauts. Trop peut-être.

Seulement Sam n'est pas fait du même bois, et cette fierté que Dean recherche si désespérément dans le regard de son père, elle est là, brillant dans ses yeux quand les deux hommes s'affrontent.

Il ôte son casque et s'approche de la porte au moment même où la dispute cesse. Il entend des pas lourds dans l'escalier et Sam lâcher un « Jerk » tonitruant en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Ceux de John n'arrivent jamais.

.

Le lendemain, Castiel est de retour. C'est avec un soulagement non feint que Dean l'accueille en écartant Sam. Il le serre dans ses bras. Castiel lui rend son étreinte en riant doucement.

« Ce furent les deux plus longs putain de jours de ma courte vie, mec », en s'écartant pour lui faire face.

« Hello, Dean », avec ce sourire qui éclaire sa vie.

« Amène-toi ! On a des tas de truc à se raconter », en le tirant à l'étage.

Sam se retourne pour affronter son père, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de cuisine, avant de le laisser en plan pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

.

Assis au bord du lit, Castiel raconte son WE. Son frère et lui ont beaucoup parlé. Lui de sa vie depuis son éviction de la demeure familiale et Gabriel de ses projets de restaurant en partenariat avec une jeune Indienne rencontré sur la promenade des Anglais. Elle s'appelle Khali et Gabriel compte bien la lui présenter à son prochain voyage.

Dean explique les malheureuses tentatives _d'accouplement_ de son père. Le rire grave de Castiel lui retourne les tripes. Castiel se calme, son regard accroche celui de Dean.

« Je suis gay, Dean… Je sais que ce n'est plus vraiment un secret pour personne, même si on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais je voulais que tu le saches. »

« Okay », après un moment de surprise. « Ça me va. », avec un doux sourire.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. », en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Wouah », en se frottant la nuque, embarrassé. « Ça a le mérite d'être clair. », rire gêné.

« Je pense que je le suis depuis le jour... », continuant sur sa lancée.

« On va arrêter là, d'accord… Ça devient trop… », jette Dean en se levant.

« Trop quoi ? », mains à plat sur ses cuisses.

« Trop à gérer… Trop bizarre… Mec, on est potes depuis la maternelle. », les yeux écarquillés.

« Ce jour-là, quand tu m'as dit de ne pas les laisser me dicter ma vie, j'ai suivi ton conseil… Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans ce déni. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles… Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. »

« La ferme », marmonne Dean en reculant. « T'as pas le droit de me balancer des trucs comme ça… T'as pas le droit », en croisant ses mains sur sa nuque.

« J'ai fait mon choix… Je voulais juste que tu le saches… Je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je m'en aille. »

« NON, NON », se défend-il aussitôt. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Laisse-moi juste le temps de… », en se frottant le visage nerveusement. « Merde… T'es amoureux de moi ?! », hésitant entre en rire de dépit ou laisser une chance à cette petite voix qui lui susurre : _« Pourquoi pas ? »_

.

Castiel se lève et s'approche de lui.

« Dean ? », l'obligeant à le regarder.

Et Dean, acculé contre sa table de chevet, ne sait pas quoi dire. Il fixe Castiel, un peu hagard, les bras ballants.

« T'as pas le droit », chuchote-t-il alors que Castiel avance d'un pas.

Son souffle caresse ses lèvres. La petite voix insiste et Dean abdique.

Les lèvres de Castiel sont douces sur les siennes. Ses gestes sont prudents, comme si Dean était trop précieux et fragile et pourrait se briser à ce simple contact.

Le baiser est chaste, et pourtant Dean a le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure et ses putains de papillon dans le bide.

Il sourit comme un idiot et Castiel prend cela pour invitation. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes et approfondit le baiser.

Dean lui écrase les phalanges tout en jouant avec sa langue. C'est tout ce dont Castiel a toujours rêvé, c'est tout dont Dean a toujours eu peur.

.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement dans un énorme fracas.

John se tient debout, plus blanc que la mort elle-même. Il y a de la déception dans son regard et peut-être même une pointe dégoût qui font regretter à Dean la plus belle chose qui vient de lui arriver.

« Merde ! », en relâchant les mains de Castiel et l'écartant vivement de lui.

Il essuie sa bouche du revers de sa chemise avec rage et ce geste tue Castiel.

« TOI… DEHORS ! », hurle John en s'écartant pour laisser passer le jeune Novak.

John doit s'y reprendre à deux fois, Castiel étant encore sous le choc du rejet implicite de son ami.

.

Il se tient debout au milieu du salon quand John dévale les marches. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps, il est là… Il s'en fiche. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Il sait que Dean ne tiendra pas sa promesse.

 _« Je serai toujours là pour toi »_

 _._

« Je viens de téléphoner à Bobby », commence John d'une voix glaciale. « Il sera là dans moins d'une heure. Je veux que d'ici là tes bagages soient prêts. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir entre ces murs et je t'interdis dorénavant de t'approcher de mon fils. Tu m'as bien compris ? », lui postillonne John au visage. « Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? » réitère-t-il devant son silence.

« Oui, Monsieur », en redressant le menton, impassible.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû t'accueillir entre ces murs… Ta mère avait raison», siffle-t-il.

« PA' ! », le coupe Sam, furieux depuis le pallier du premier.

« J'aime votre fils, monsieur Winchester, et que vous me chassiez d'ici n'y changera rien », en tournant la tête vers l'étage.

Dean se tient droit debout, mains agrippées à la rambarde. Le visage sévère et le regard vide.

Il ne fera rien pour le retenir. Dean choisira toujours sa famille et son père avant même son propre bonheur.

Castiel l'a choisi lui en dépit de tout le reste. Il ne lui reste désormais plus rien et ce constat finit de briser ce qui peut l'être.

« Adieu, Dean », avec ce sourire qu'il n'aura plus pour lui.

« Dean », le supplie son frère. « Tu peux pas laisser faire ça ?! », en l'agrippant par le bras.

« Lâche-moi », d'une voix blanche tout en se secouant pour se défaire de son emprise.

Tout ce temps, il ne quitte pas Castiel des yeux. Vert intransigeant et cassant.

« Il te reste moins d'une heure. Je te conseille de ne plus être là quand je rentrerai… Tu pourrais regretter ton père », souligne John avec une haine qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il attrape sa veste en cuir et sort en claquant violemment la porte.

Castiel sursaute avant de grimper les marches, une à une. Au loin, le moteur de la _Sierra Grande GMC_ gronde.

Il passe entre les deux frères et entre dans la chambre de l'aîné.

Dean ne bouge pas, s'il le fait, il sait que ses jambes le lâcheront.

Il voit la déception dans les yeux de son petit frère. Le héros vient de perdre sa jolie cape rouge, mais Dean n'en a rien à foutre. John vient de perdre la sienne.

 _Égalité,_ hurle la petite voix avec amertume.

.

Le temps semble suspendu. Castiel ne sort de la chambre qu'au coup de klaxon du vieux pick-up de Bobby. Sam s'est mis à pleurer. Dean reste imperturbable.

« Au revoir, Sammy. »

Il y aurait tant de choses à dire, mais on ne parle pas chez les Winchester, pas plus qu'on ne le faisait chez les Novak. C'est la dure leçon que vient d'apprendre Castiel.

Sam se jette dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas… Ne change jamais, Sammy… Jamais », en lâchant un de ses sacs pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Un deuxième coup de klaxon les sépare.

Castiel se retourne pour faire face à Dean.

« Adieu, Dean », en lui tendant timidement la main.

« Adieu, Castiel », d'une voix éraillée, acceptant la main tendue.

.

Ils se séparent comme ils se sont trouvés…

.

Quand la porte du salon se referme sur lui, Dean laisse éclater sa rage. Il écrase son poing sur le mur avant de glisser lentement au sol, incapable de retenir son chagrin.

Sam se joint à lui.

C'est ainsi que John les retrouve.

C'est ainsi qu'il vient de perdre ses fils.

.

.

 _Junior College_ : _Lower Division_

.

Dean a 19 ans. Il poursuit son rêve, mais il a déjà prévenu son père qu'il ne reprendrait pas l'affaire familiale. Il fait son stage chez Frank Deveraux. Un homme rustre, paranoïaque et lunatique, mais un as dans sa profession, et Dean aimerait bien faire partie de son équipe à la fin de ses études.

Ses rapports de stage sont excellents et ses professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges à son égard.

Il continue de voir la bande, même si Ash n'est plus là. Il a quitté le Kansas pour l'Arizona et les yeux d'une belle Amérindienne.

Ils se retrouvent tous une fois par semaine au _Road house_ , un bar tenu par Pamela Barnes. Elle n'est pas insensible au charme de jeune homme, mais elle sait que derrière ses airs bravaches se cache une blessure qui ne se cicatrise pas malgré les semaines et les mois qui passent.

Sam a quitté la maison. Il a sauté un _grade_ , obtenu une bourse et une place dans une classe de prépa' dans une grande école de L.A. Il veut devenir avocat. Malgré la distance et les réticences de son cadet, Dean l'a encouragé dans cette voie. Sam n'attendait que son accord, ne prenant plus en compte celui de leur père depuis ce fameux jour où il avait jeté Castiel hors de la maison.

Personne n'est aveugle à la détresse de Dean, mais nul ne sait comment faire pour réparer ce qui ne semble pas pouvoir l'être.

Dean se noie dans ses cahiers et ses cours pour oublier ce frère trop loin et effacer ses yeux trop bleus qui ne cessent de le poursuivre.

Son père et lui ne se parlent plus guère que pour échanger des banalités d'usage. La plupart du temps, ils se croisent comme deux fantômes qui hantent les mêmes murs.

.

John a pris une journée. Il est fatigué. Tout lui pèse et le souvenir de Castiel planté au milieu du salon, quémandant le soutien de Dean, le mine.

Il continue de se persuader que c'était la chose à faire. Dean semble reprendre du poil de la bête. Même si, à présent, plus aucun de ses amis ou de ses conquêtes ne franchisent le seuil de la maison.

John refuse d'accepter que son fils ne soit pas passé à autre chose. Il refuse d'admettre qu'il a eu tort.

Il décide de ranger la maison, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit. Il n'a plus pénétré dans la chambre de son aîné depuis ce jour fatidique.

Il hésite à l'ouvrir. Il se trouve pathétique avec son aspirateur et son plumeau calé sous le bras.

La chambre sent le renfermé. Le lit est défait. Sur le bureau, des plans de moteur se partagent l'espace avec des cours de comptabilité.

Il sourit. Il devrait lui montrer combien il est fier de son parcours, mais il ne sait plus comment l'aborder. Dean est pire qu'une anguille.

.

Il jette un regard distrait sur les quelques photos punaisées au mur. Ses copains… Ses amis… Bobby et Ellen. Dean portant Sam bébé dans ses bras. Dean jouant avec Sam dans le parc. Dean attablé avec son petit frère…

John tend la main et glisse le bout de ses doigts sur les photos, souvenirs d'une vie passée. Il s'attarde avec nostalgie sur celle de Mary.

« Mon Dieu, ma chérie, qu'ai-je fait ? », la voix qui se casse.

Sur la photo, Mary avec Sam dans ses bras, entourée de Dean et Castiel qui rient aux éclats.

Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise de bureau. Tout ce gâchis pour une chose aussi futile que la peur.

Celle que son fils soit jugé et chassé comme l'avait été Castiel. Pointé du doigt tel un paria.

Il ne voulait pas ça pour son fils.

Il ne veut pas d'un fils gay et s'en veut d'avoir de telles pensées.

Castiel reste l'une des plus belles choses qui soient arrivée à son fils. Si pas la plus belle.

Ce gamin qui avait su défier les siens par amour pour son fils. Ce gamin qui était présent quand lui ne l'était pas.

Il se lève. À quoi bon ressasser hier...

Il range ce qui peut l'être avant de changer les draps. Il s'apprête à épousseter la table de chevet quand il arrête son geste.

Posée contre le pied de lampe, une photo de Castiel. Elle est chiffonnée, usée, les coins sont abîmés. Elle a vécu comme l'une de ses photos que l'on transporte partout avec soi jusqu'à ce qu'elle menace de tomber en poussière.

Au pied de celle-ci, la bague en argent de Mary. Celle que John avait offerte avec tellement de maladresse pour le dernier anniversaire de Dean. Abîmée par l'incendie d'une voiture encastrée dans un arbre.

Il se pince l'arête du nez et soupire pour chasser le boule qui lui compresse la poitrine.

« Je te demande pardon »

Il ne sait s'il s'adresse à son fils ou à Castiel.

Probablement aux deux.

.

.

 _Junior College_ : _Upper Division_

.

Dean va bientôt avoir 21 ans. Il a passé avec distinction son _Lower division_ et, depuis quelques mois, il entame la dernière ligne droite.

Sam est venu passer les fêtes de fin d'année à la maison. Il dépasse Dean d'une tête et sa grande carcasse a du mal à se mouvoir, comme s'il avait grandi trop vite dans un corps trop petit.

.

Bobby et Ellen sont venus pour le nouvel an. Dean crevait d'envie de leur demander des nouvelles de Castiel, mais la présence de John, et surtout la peur de savoir que son ami était passé à autre chose, le paralysaient. Lui qui depuis près de deux ans collectionnaient les conquêtes aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus comme autant de trophées de chasse.

Il a eu sa première expérience homosexuelle qui l'a conforté dans l'idée qu'il est bi, comme s'était efforcé de lui faire comprendre Benny.

Il y en eut d'autres, mais aucun baiser échangé n'eut jamais le goût du premier.

Bobby l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine pendant qu'Ellen retenait John dans le salon.

« Comment va-t-il ? », penché au-dessus de l'évier pour ne pas avoir à lire dans les yeux du vieil homme.

« Il va », sans réel enthousiasme. « Il est... il est fort seul… Après tout, sa vie était ici… Il a quelques copains, mais rien de comparable à votre bande… Il a eu quelques aventures aussi, mais elles ont toutes capoté. Il se concentre essentiellement sur ses études… Ellen et moi faisons ce que nous pouvons, mais nous ne sommes pas… toi », en haussant les épaules.

« Il doit me détester pour l'avoir abandonné alors qu'il avait tout sacrifié pour… moi », retenant difficilement ses larmes.

« Il ne déteste pas… Il ne parle pas beaucoup, ce qui vous fait une chose en commun, mais il ne te déteste pas, Dean », confirme Bobby. « Je crois que cet imbécile ne cessera jamais de t'aimer et je me demande bien pourquoi, quand on voit le peu d'énergie que tu mets à tenter de sauver ce qui peut l'être », ne pouvant cette fois dissimuler sa colère.

« Pa' n'… », commence Dean.

« BALLS », le coupe Bobby en hurlant. « Laisse ton père en dehors de ça… On parle de toi, là, et de ces couilles que tu as dû perdre en cours de route, princesse », avec dédain.

« Bobby », lui intimant de la voix de baisser le volume.

« Rien n'a changé », dépité. « Tu voulais savoir comment il allait, c'est chose faite… Tu vas pouvoir rembarrer ta conscience bien profond où je pense et continuer ta petite vie de merde. »

« Ma conscience t'emmerde », en se retournant, furieux, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je le lui rends bien », rétorque Bobby sur le même ton, balançant sa casquette au sol. « Pauvre imbécile… Tu ne vois même pas la chance que tu as, quand bien même elle serait plantée devant ton nez d'abruti »

« Bobby », alors que ce dernier se rapproche pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, gamin… Ça va aller », en lui tapotant le dos comme ce père qu'il n'est pas.

.

Ellen échange un long regard avec John qui détourne le sien après quelques secondes.

« Il préférera souffrir en silence plutôt que de te décevoir. Tu ne le mérites pas et je n'ose imaginer ce que Mary penserait de tout ceci si elle était encore avec nous. »

« Ne la mêle pas à ça », las.

« Tu as des excuses à présenter, John. », alors que Sam assiste, silencieux, aux deux échanges par personnes interposées.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal… Je protégeais mon fils », se défend-il.

« De quoi ? », siffle-t-elle. « De ton homophobie ? »

« Je ne suis pas homophobe », répond-il, outré. « Je l'ai accueilli en le sachant gay. »

«… et en pensant ton fils hétéro », réplique-t-elle du tac au tac.

Le silence qui avait suivi en avait dit long.

.

Bobby et Ellen partirent ce soir-là sans promesse de retour.

Le sujet ne fut plus abordé, mais il continuait à vivre dans chaque silence.

.

John s'étonne d'entendre la voix de son aîné. Elle résonne depuis la cuisine. Au départ, il pense qu'il discute avec un de ses camarades de classe, mais en se rapprochant, il s'aperçoit que son fils est au téléphone.

« J'aurais voulu que tu voies ça, elle était magnifique… », sur un ton enjoué.

John s'amuse en pensant qu'il parle d'une de ses conquêtes et reste en retrait, laissant le temps à son fils d'en finir avec son appel.

« Une mustang de toute beauté… Nooooon, t'es dingue ! », avec ce sourire dans la voix que John pensait perdu à jamais.

« Aucune voiture ne détrônera jamais Baby », offusqué « J'aimerais que tu puisses la voir », sur un ton plus triste. « J'aimerais que tu sois là… Tu me manques… Oui, je sais, mais c'est pas pareil… Je… je peux pas, Cass, tu le sais », la voix étranglée.

.

John ferme les yeux. Castiel… Son fils a repris contact avec ce…

« Je t'aime aussi… Mais… je n'ai pas ton courage… C'est mon père, Cass. »

John entend les larmes dans la voix de son gamin et ça lui tord le cœur. Par habitude, il fait tourner son alliance. Il pense à Mary.

Elle dont le père l'avait chassée de la maison parce qu'elle voulait épouser un va-nu-pied de va-t-en-guerre sans le sou.

Elle qui avait sacrifié sa famille pour lui.

« Je dois raccrocher… Oui… promis… Moi aussi… Passe le bonjour à Bobby et Ellen de ma part… Salut », en s'empressant de raccrocher.

John a juste le temps de s'éclipser derrière la bibliothèque comme un voleur alors qu'il voit son fils passer en s'essuyant les yeux de ses paumes

Il ne sort de sa cachette qu'une fois la porte de la chambre refermée.

.

Dean a 21 ans. Il s'en fiche… Cela fait 13 ans qu'il ne fête plus son anniversaire et ne s'en porte pas plus mal.

Il ne sait comment Frank l'a su, mais quand il arrive à l'atelier cet après-midi de janvier, ce dernier l'attend assis, une tarte aux pommes au milieu de la table.

« Frank ? »

« Mange… Je te laisse trente minutes, après je te montre comment reconnaître une vraie merveille d'une copie merdique », en se levant et s'enfermant dans son bureau.

Il entend ses compagnons de galère rire dans son dos.

.

Sa bande, elle, n'en a cure que Dean ne veuille pas fêter son anniversaire. Ils lui ont fait promettre d'être au _Road house_ à 20 heures tapantes.

 _On n'a pas 21 ans tous les jours_.

.

Il s'étonne de voir le pick-up de son père garé sur le parking. Il se renfrogne. C'est son havre de paix, et savoir son paternel, ancien alcoolique notoire, traîner dans les parages ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Il hésite à franchir le seuil du bar. Il refuse de revivre ces maudits huit ans.

Des rires et des cris résonnent alors que la porte s'ouvre sur un couple qui s'en va.

Dean inspire profondément, redoutant ce 24 janvier.

Il pousse la porte et se retrouve face au même décor que cette année-là. Une pinata en forme d'âne pend au milieu du salon. Tous les invités sont habillés de vestes et de bonnets, transpirant sous les couches de vêtements, mais tous souriants.

Son cœur se serre à en faire mal.

Son père s'avance, les cris et « joyeux anniversaire » cessent aussitôt.

.

« Joyeux anniversaire, fiston… Ne leur en veux pas », en indiquant les autres de la main. « Cette idée, c'est la mienne… pas la leur. »

« Pa' », la gorge nouée, son regard accrochant celui de son frère qui a encore pris dix centimètres, et ça le fait rire alors qu'il a juste envie de chialer.

« Je suis désolé, fils… Pour tout… Pour cet anniversaire qui a pourri tous les autres… Pour toutes ses années où je me suis appuyé sur tes épaules d'enfant parce que je n'avais pas le courage d'avancer… Pour ne pas avoir su être le père que j'aurais du être pour Sam et de t'avoir laissé porter cette responsabilité… »

« Pa' »

« Tais-toi », en levant la main. « Ses excuses, je te les dois… Je me suis montré égoïste et bien peu digne de cette admiration que je voyais dans tes yeux… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'étais fier de toi à l'époque et je le suis plus encore aujourd'hui. », en posant sa main sur sa joue. « Tu es devenu un homme bien malgré mes erreurs, et ça, tu ne le dois qu'à toi... mais à eux aussi », en indiquant la bande, leur offrant un sourire de reconnaissance auquel tous répondent. « Ta mère serait tellement fière de toi, mon fils », les larmes aux yeux. « Et tellement peu de moi », en lâchant prise.

« J'ai renié la plus belle part de toi… Je t'ai fait croire, je ne sais même plus comment, que tu ne méritais pas d'être heureux… Que seuls ton frère et moi devions compter à tes yeux… Et toi, tu as tout sacrifié pour nous à cause de cette idée stupide que seule ta famille est importante… Un vieil homme de ma connaissance m'a dit un jour que la famille allait bien au-delà du sang. »

« Et ce vieil homme t'emmerde », résonne la voix ronchonne de Bobby.

Des rires étouffés se mêlent à des reniflements peu élégants.

« Ce vieil homme avait raison », avec un triste rictus. « Cela fait plus de dix ans que la plupart d'entre eux en sont la preuve vivante… J'avais des excuses à te faire, fils, ainsi qu'à ton frère… Mais plus encore, j'en avais à _lui_ faire », en offrant un pauvre sourire.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Dean pour s'effondrer.

« Pa' », en baissant la tête.

« Je suis allé chez Bobby… Je me suis amendé, fils »

« La ferme, Pa' », en tentant de le chasser d'une poussée sur la poitrine.

« Il a accepté mes excuses après m'avoir remercié de lui avoir ouvert ma porte le jour où ses parents ont refermé la leur sur lui… Il est incroyable ton Cass, Dean, et aucun mot ne suffira jamais pour excuser mon attitude ce jour-là… C'était mesquin, homophobe et dégueulasse… Il ne méritait pas ça, pas plus que toi… Je m'excuse, mon garçon… Je suis tellement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. »

« Pa' », en se jetant dans ses bras.

.

Il n'y a ni applaudissements ni tentatives d'approche. Même les autres clients n'osent piper mot devant ce tableau aux couleurs d'hiver.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je cède ma place », murmure John à l'oreille de son fils.

Dean n'ose plus respirer. N'ose pas espérer. Ne veut pas y croire de peur de ne récolter que déception à clef. Il garde les yeux figés sur le vieux parquet du bar.

.

Pourtant chaque mot de son père allait en ce sens.

.

Il regarde les bottes qui s'éloignent. Elles sont bientôt remplacées par deux chaussures noires cirées et le bord d'un manteau qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

.

« Hello, Dean », la voix tremblant d'émotion.

« Hey, Cass », mal assuré.

Une main se tend vers lui, entrant dans son champ de vision. Il rassemble tout son courage et lève la sienne pour la serrer.

« Meilleur ami pour la vie »

« Meilleur ami pour la vie », répète-t-il. « ... et plus encore, si jamais... » rajoute-t-il, goguenard en essuyant ses joues.

.

Il relève la tête.

« Tu m'as manqué, Dean », avec ce sourire qu'il n'a jamais eu que pour lui.

« Tu m'as putain de manqué, Cass », prenant son visage en coupe et se ruant sur ses lèvres pour retrouver le goût de leur premier baiser.

.

Applaudissements et cris saluent leurs retrouvailles et ce baiser, promesse de bien d'autres à venir.

Et plus encore, si jamais...

.

The End.

.

 _ **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.**_

 _ **Je compte revenir vers vous avec plus de régularité. Probablement et pour commencer avec des petits OS pour mon recueil « Free to be you and me » et plus tard, très certainement avec la suite de ma fic « le chasseur et le soldat ». Cette suite qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur et dont j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres. J'aimerais cependant avant de m'y consacrer totalement, me concentrer d'abord sur la suite et fin de mon original.**_

 _ **Nous ne sommes pas encore le 31 janvier, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes une bonne et heureuse année 2019, pleines de mots et de partage, d'amour et de joie.**_

 _ **Prenez bien soin de vous et merci d'avoir été présent sur ce « retour » que ce soit dans l'ombre ou la lumière.**_

 _ **Merci mille fois**_

 _ **Love you.**_


End file.
